Insubordinate Insolence
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A story within a story. The two main characters are shockingly very similar to Seto, Yami and their unspoken feelings for each other. M to be safe.


_**A/N: A joke to myself and all those who have been greatly confused by my ways of writing. There was a particular time in a significant story that was heavy on descriptions between these two where it took 2-4 sentences for me to describe what Yami was doing at that time. After I had written it, I ALMOST put in parenthesis for those who may have been confused: "(He's drooling)" right after it. But I didn't haha. So, since I know my stuff can be a bear to read sometimes, I decided to have a "translator"...Yami!**_

OoO

Insubordinate Insolence

The Turtle Game Shop was nearly desolate this Friday evening, save for the existence of one individual. Crisp clicks of a mouse and the occasional tapping of keys were the only constant sounds coming from the shop; from Yūgi's room. He left the door to his room partially ajar while he finished up a school assignment. His grandfather had left on another expedition in his ripe age, so that resulted in Yūgi having plenty of time to get everything he needed to finish, done. However, his final assignment left him a little stumped.

15 minutes later...

"Pharaoh!" Yūgi called, bounding down the steps. Although no one else was in the house Yūgi preferred to contact the ethereal spirit in a more wide open space. At Yūgi's summon, he appeared at his side; his arms crossed in a comfortable manner. His wispy bangs drifted gently in midair as he turned his head to face his shorter counterpart, "What is the matter, Little One?" he questioned in a soft tone that gave his deep voice a gravelly rumble. The cute look on Yūgi's face was childish; his eyes were wide with a familiar pleading he only showed when he was really stuck on something and badly needed help. Usually, the Pharaoh was the only one who could help rectify this. Yūgi held a stack of stapled papers in his hands upto to his face in a bashful way so that only his eyes were visible. Yami's eyes glanced down to the stapled papers, "What's this?"

"Part of my last assignment for my literature class! I'm supposed to write a summary on this short story, but I have no idea what it says!" he nearly whined. The urgency was obvious in his voice, and Yami would be more than willing to help, if he could. He motioned for Yūgi to sit down on the sofa in the living room, then Yami followed suit. As Yūgi got comfortable atop the cushions, Yami caught a glimpse of the title of the story, "Stubborn Pride". The flicker of an emotion flashed over his eyes, but his calmed features did not falter or change. From the the title, the story seemed to be in English, but he wasn't certain.

"What language is this story written in, Yūgi?"

"Japanese. But that's the thing! The way the kanji are used is very complex. This story's not like anything I've ever heard or read before it's written so weird! Here! Let me read you a sentence: 'The cool celestial orb hung in the velvety heavens like a brooch, a brilliant frigid gem; its glow emanating almost solemn remorse.' Uhhh call me crazy for not understanding but, what exactly does all that mean? "

"Hmmm" Yami contemplated. He guided his exotic eyes downward while he processed what he had just heard, " 'Cool celestial orb' ?" he murmured aloud, "That's the moon, I gather."

"Ehhh?" With a start, Yūgi leaned forward and pressed his hands, and the papers, against one of the cushions between himself and Yami, "You can UNDERSTAND this stuff? Really? It sounds like gibberish to me... Makes my head hurt..."

"Haha... It's just.. uh... heavily descriptive. Show me the rest of it and I shall help you to understand it."

"How about I read it to you, Pharaoh? Then you tell me what it means!"

"Very well."

"But first, can you tell me what that first part meant?"

"...The moon was in the sky and given the portrayal of being a brooch against the fabric of the night. Its glow seemed sad."

Yūgi made a puzzled face and scrunched his nose as if everything he just heard was complete absurdity. Yami noticed this, and laughed lightly, "I'm only stating what was depicted! You know what a brooch is don't you? It's a decorative pin that one wears on their clothing," he gestured, pointing to a spot about his chest, "The words used here are a simile and metaphors that address the moon and the night being the decoration on the velvet, respectively."

The next expression Yūgi gave showed that Yami's description clearly soared right over his head, "Huh?W-what? What does that mean? And how can the moon be sad!"

"It's a flowery figure of speech, Yūgi, to help the reader empathize with the scenery."

"?"

"It helps draw them in as they see what the writer is trying to describe."

"?"

"Or attempt to, at least."

"I... guess... but this guy is too much!" Yūgi sighed with a faint laugh, trying to make light of the situation. He was never really good with a lot of fancy words, nor scholastic language for that matter. He managed to pass his classes and that was enough for him. He picked the papers up again and flipped to the first page of bodied text. Upon doing so, the page with the author's name and the story's title could be seen at an angle by Yami.

"She," Yami corrected, "The author is female." The name was an odd one constructed with a string of 3 different ones, but it could be easily assumed that none of them were very masculine names. Although, he was certain many had made the mistake of thinking quite the contrary for whatever reason.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Yūgi muttered under his breath as he glanced at the name, "Anyway, I'll read you the rest of the story. It's not that long. But whenever I pause, could you tell me what it all meant?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, and observed Yūgi take in readying breath before he continued on. " ''The city below bustled with many a person; their brisk movements of life like heartbeats of the streets they walked upon.' "

"Hmm... the author has strung together the image of the people being the city's lifeblood to that of those who need beating hearts to live. Their city life is of equal importance to their town, as is a working heart to a person."

"Um... what?" Yūgi asked cutely, tilting his head to the side. With a sigh, Yami mentally revised exactly how he was going to break all of this down to his younger in simpler more understandable terms, "The city was busy with lots of hurrying people going about their own business..."

"Oh.. ok that makes sense! Thanks!" Yūgi smiled, then continued to read, " 'None of these individuals seemed to pay the other any mind and kept to themselves. For a city so abundant with activity, the lack of interaction was almost appalling. But every constant had its wrinkle and that fact was effectively present here. Against the contrasts of the rushing people, two opposites remained rather still in their respective dwellings. One was a handsome and successful CEO while the other was enigmatic like a phantom and saw himself as such. These opposites had met with the other frequently in the past; gotten on the other's nerves, but always concluded their meetings in encouraging the other to succeed. However, there was one quaint crimp of difference, this night.' " Yūgi took his pause and looked expectantly upto Yami. The spirit had a faraway, yet thoughtful, look on his face. It was as if his deciphering comparisons for the story were threading into much deeper and complex thoughts about something he was familiar with—very familiar with. Not sure how to approach him, Yūgi took a chance calling to him, "Uh Pharaoh?"

Yami's regal attributes calibrated themselves at the sound of the title he was often addressed as and he looked to Yūgi with faint smile on his lips and a dancing gloss in his eyes. "Sorry. I had something on my mind, but I heard what you said. Aside from the obvious, it seems like these two individuals are the main focus and their encounters are significant. The way it's described also suggests that there will be a change between how they see and act with the other in the future."

"O...kay?" Yūgi stammered, raising an innocent brow. He couldn't see how the Pharaoh could understand all this from just a few sentences, but as long as the story was understood, Yūgi would accept what he heard. He then resumed his reading, " 'The businessman lounged carelessly in his office chair; his mind teeming with anxious thoughts of topics that passed by him at light speeds. He wasn't the sloppy type, but his mind gave him no peace and the toll it wrought upon him reflected in his demeanor' "

"This...CEO... sounds like a meticulous person and whatever is troubling him is causing him to not care for his outer body language," Yami clarified. As he spoke those words, he couldn't help but imagine a certain someone he knew of close to him with uncanny similarities. This story had swiftly became rather interesting and he grew curious to how things would unravel between these two main characters. Perhaps, in a moment of wishful thinking, Yami wondered if any of what was unfolding in the passages would happen between him and Se—a certain someone. Yūgi didn't seem to pick up on the speculation within Yami at all, and kept reading, " 'He had a busy work day, but that wasn't the problem. The source of his dilemma was located miles away at a small hobby shop. One with shocking crimson eyes, a lean slender frame, and indescribable hair was the culprit who held fast the key to his issue—as well as his heart' Whoa hold on a minute...!" Yūgi stopped, nearly sputtering in his awe. He held the papers up, nearly shoved the page he was just reading in Yami's face, and pointed to the sentence he just read, "These guys are in love or something? Two men?"

Yami's eyes flitted over the words on the page, but he forced himself to not read any of it in detail and nullify helping Yūgi to understand its meanings. "Yes," he answered plainly; the timbre of his voice alluding to more than what he allowed to be heard. Seamlessly, he brought his eyes back to Yūgi and smoothed a lock of his bangs behind his ear, "I see nothing wrong with that. As long there is mutual respect and understanding between two individuals, I believe love can blossom anywhere, Little One," he concluded whole-heartedly. Then the touch of a curve laced the corner of his lips and his eyes gained a sly appearance, "It would seem you did not need my help for that one."

Embarrassed by the revelation, Yūgi blushed and hugged the pages to his chest; his eyes trailing elsewhere. "W-why does that sound so suspicious coming from you, Pharaoh? A-anyway...!" he hesitated, readjusting the pages to continue his task, " 'The very embodiment of all the businessman desired, but could not have, adorned this quixotic male in every stretch of the imagination. His articulate way of speech and fiery behavior when challenged were delectable embellishments the businessman yearned to claim for himself.' Um... what? I understand the embodiment part but once I got to the embellishments part, I got lost!"

Yami chortled faintly, then answered simply, "Apparently, this 'fiery' character is someone this CEO lusts after. The mentioning of his 'embellishments' are fancy ways of pointing out some of the things this businessman finds attractive about him. An embellishment is a decoration, so the author is relating this character's finer attributes with something pretty...like an ornament of some sort. Something physically intangible, like an accolade, is given a visual form."

Yūgi blinked, "Huh? Ohhh, I get it! That does sound really pretty... But, I wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't cleared it up for me!"

"My pleasure," Yami assured sonorously, "Please, continue reading."

"Right. 'But this otherworldly individual could not be his, at least not in the way he wanted'," Yūgi paused, and turned to the next page. He started the new sentence in a bright, vibrant tone, " 'One day, he sought to rectify this when his unquenched thoughts wrought him with a thirst that only one other could squelch. The businessman took time out of his crammed schedule to personally drive to the other male's place of residence.' "

"The businessman has become fed up with not being honest with his feelings and goes to correct that with the object of his lust, Yūgi."

Yūgi's eyes went wide at the mentioning of such a word like "lust" and his cheeks warmed with speckles of rose, "Oh.. uh.. ok. This is one saucy story, huh?"

"Please continue. This story is rather... intriguing,"Yami admitted—to say the least. His interest had become immensely piqued and it was no surprise why. The similarities were nearly seamless in comparison to himself and...this other person he admired.

"You think so, Pharaoh? It kind of all sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I've heard or seen this before..."

Yami swallowed, but remained silent. He hoped Yūgi wouldn't ever find out where. Explaining to him his feelings towards Kai—this person––would require more than he was willing to release for good reason. He was sure Yūgi would be accepting of his decision to an extent, but the reality of it all was that pursing a relationship would be difficult. But in light of all that, perhaps there would be a possibility of Yami finding out just where he stood in the azure eyes of...him.

" 'The one with the carmine eyes greeted the other male; an astonished curve to his delicate mouth, but a glistening smugness in his impishly inviting orbs. There were currently no others in this hobby shop where he lived and he welcomed the male in. Once inside, they sat down and shared a round of beverages and reflections.' "

"The CEO was invited in the game shop home and they talked over drinks," Yami elaborated thoughtfully, leaning forward and resting his elbow atop his lap. By doing this, his image was at a profile to Yūgi. The smaller youth opened his mouth to comment on the spirit's almost day-dreamy-like behavior, but he changed his mind, and attention, to the pages of words before him, " 'As the hours stretched on, their conversations became of weightier substance and more daring in content.' "

"They have become more familiar with the other quickly in their talking and have become quite relaxed."

" 'The otherworldly male spoke of things that roused the other's interest greatly, as well as the stronger emotions he usually kept barred away. The one with the crimson eyes knew his opponent all too well. And while he never presented his knowledge of such in a straightforward manner, he sprinkled subtle hints of the truths about his words and within his alluring eyes.' Okay, what the heck does that mean?"

Yami said nothing at first. The passage had surprised him a little, but ultimately, all he could really do was chuckle to himself. Yūgi watched him with perplexed uncertainty as the pharaoh rested his back against the sofa's cushions and crossed his arms and legs. Smiling lightly, Yami turned his head towards a curious Yūgi.

"What is it? What?"

" It would seem that this...'crimson eyed' character knows just how to get to his rival."

"Huh rival? Pharaoh, have you read this story before?"

"Hm?" he wondered, giving Yūgi his attention momentarily, "Oh. No, It just sounds like the two of them have battled in some way in the past. They seem to have a strong connection no one else can really see but them...and they pretend to hide it... I suppose to keep things fresh and interesting..." he trailed off, beginning to stare into space again.

"Uhhh Pharaoh, are you sure you haven't read this? You sound very familiar with it."

"Perhaps I just understand that way of writing better than I originally thought..." he uttered as if the statement was for his ears only to hear. Then he turned to Yūgi, "What happens next?"

There was something very suspicious about the Pharaoh's behavior—something Yūgi couldn't seem to put his finger on. He had seen the spirit drift off into silent thought before during certain circumstances, but it didn't happen too often when they were home. When the two of them were around the others, Yami would have that look in his eyes, especially when Kaiba was around barking nonsense at him. Yami would appear tense, then his features would soften as if he perfectly understood everything Kaiba had to say, or demand. Despite the glaring obviousness, Yūgi didn't think nor see too much of it. None of it didn't seem to be too much of a problem, so Yūgi decided to push it aside for now, despite having his share of unsure doubts, " … … 'Striking blue eyes, that had not gained much sleep, contracted at the sight. There was an entity within those fiery orbs before him that he could clearly read and understand. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing bounced around the room, did he realize that he had been staring. With awkward words of rare shame, he adverted his gaze. In any other uncomfortable circumstance, he would have stood to his feet and exited out the door. However, something was keeping him here; anchored in place. In lack of better decision making, his frigid blue eyes trailed over to again mingle with crimson. In that moment, the air in the room seemed to still and all manner of matter seemed to pause as the earth halted on its axis.' "

"Time stopped...to them, "Yami decoded quickly; his tone indicating his thoughts were on something rather deep and radiant.

"Why couldn't she just say that?"

"Flavor of the words, Yūgi...And? What then?"

"... … 'With the essence of alpha felines in their prime, the two of them devoured the negative space between them with their bodies until their hungry mouths clashed. There was no bashfulness nor hesitance in their advances; both knew what they desired and claimed it in every way they knew how to. Cloth trappings were eradicated with carnal fervor, being yanked and ripped from the heated skin hidden beneath. Their mouths battled; their airy pants carried the atmosphere of the room; their raw growls and sounds of passion erupted throughout the small room. Names were gasped, shouted; their tones heightening to demanding, feverish pitches, then just as suddenly, became a passionate hush about both their lips."

" … … …" And from hearing such imaginative, and open ended, displays of raw affection, a hush fell about Yami's lips as well. His eyes were wide and he stared foolishly into space as if he forgot where he was for a moment. Curious, as well as concerned, Yūgi raised a brow and spoke up, " Um …? … Pharaoh?"

"Yes..." was the distant and dead-pan reply.

"Are... you okay? Did what I just read bother you? What did it mean?"

Yami said nothing and allowed a few seconds to pass before forming any kind of coherent sentence. Yūgi did not just read him a sex scene, did he? And more than that, its contents were very open-ended, so any type of copious display could have occurred, whether it be foreplay or full blown intercourse. It was left upto the reader to distinguish. Either way, he was seriously beginning to doubt this type of …"reading material" was suitable for a high school class assignment. Then again, there was that one project Yūgi had where he had to pretend he was pregnant and had to regulate a diet of soft foods and ice cream with pickles... He had been wrong before. But in this situation, he was rather sure this story was not for academic purposes.

"...Stop... reading. Please, Yūgi. I...uh... I think you have the wrong book..."

The younger blinked cutely, "Huh?"

"Are you certain your teachers would instruct you to read something that mature?"

"Huh? Mature? I don't even know what happened!"

"..." Yami was about to tell him, but the words instantly died on his tongue. Perhaps it was better that way. Yet, while he could withhold his words, he could not mask the tinge of red about his face, and his stern expression only intensified it. Even Yūgi could pick up on such an expression, "But from the look on your face..." he prodded.

"… Please confront your teacher about this story," Yami concluded, standing with his arms crossed; his attention on a spot of nothingness before him. With large eyes, Yūgi looked up at him and clutched the papers, "Mokuba sent me the link for it in an email"

"Mokuba?" Yami questioned, turning to meet eyes with Yūgi, "Is he taking high school classes already?"

"Yep. Pretty bizarre huh? We're about to graduate and Mokuba skipped ahead to being a sophomore. I guess he really is Seto's brother!"

"... Yes... Yūgi, would you mind leaving that story with me?"

"Huh? Why? Did you want to 'translate' it some more?"

Yami swallowed. "... … Yes." He was so painfully guilty that the obviousness was lost on the little one out of his good nature.

"Ok. Well, thanks for helping me with my homework. I'm going to go study with Anzu, and then I'll be back for bed! It shouldn't take me too long and it'll give you plenty of time to read."

Yami nodded. He was slightly embarrassed for requesting such a thing, but the characters sounded so similar to him and this... other individual, that he couldn't help but read on. Perhaps a similar occurrence could effect them as well? ...Or not. That was wishful thinking. As far as he knew, this other stubborn individual wouldn't believe in the possibilities anyway and would probably deny the connection. And on the other hand, perhaps Yami would be surprised.

In any case, he watched Yūgi place the papers on the couch and stand to his feet. Yami's eyes fluttered down to the short story in earnest, as well as a little hesitance. Silently, he closed his eyes and retreated back into the puzzle around Yūgi's neck.

OoO

The following evening after classes had ended for the day, a flustered Yūgi bounded into the game shop and loudly shut the door behind him. A cute frown marked his lips and his brows were knitted together in mild incredulous fury, "I can't believe Mokuba played a joke on me!" he cried, tossing his backpack to the floor. While he stormed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to cool down, the image of the spirit projected itself nearby. His regal eyes brimmed with satisfaction, as well as understanding while he watched his younger counterpart fret about, "Haha... I knew that story was too steamy for a class."

After draining his glass, Yūgi placed it down atop the counter soundly. He kept his hand around it as if doing so would help amplify the significance of the memories of the story as they came rushing back to him. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have ever gotten most of it if you didn't help me, Pharaoh."

"I was happy to help. But I believe you understood more than what you realize, Yūgi," he spoke with an knowing edge that could easily be mistaken for mischievous allure.

"Aheh heh..." Yūgi uttered, bashfully grazing his cheek with a finger, "I think you're giving me too much credit."

"I disagree," Yami answered in disbelief, "You didn't need me to explain everything to you. And you understood after I did help you. So yes, you understood more than you know."

"If you say so, Pharaoh... I guess. But I still don't appreciate being given the wrong thing to read for a class! Luckily I still have time to make it up!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and gained both of their now undivided attention. "I'll get it!" Yūgi announced and jogged towards the front door, "Who is it?"

"It's Mokuba, Yūgi, open up!"

"Mokuba?" Yūgi questioned to himself, already opening the door. The younger teen greeted Yūgi with a cheeky grin and rubbed his nose in a haughty manner, "Yo, how's it goin? Do you still have that story I sent you?"

Yūgi blinked at the casualness and made a puzzled expression, "Um... yes...?"

"Hey I'm sorry I pranked you, but it was too much fun to pass up! So whattaya say, are we cool?" Mokuba smirked cockily and folded his arms over his chest. Every now and then, he would glance to the side of him impatiently as if he were expecting or waiting for something in that direction. Yūgi glanced in that way a few times, but saw nothing. He figured Mokuba was just itching to apologize and get out of there. Kaiba probably put him upto apologizing just so he wouldn't hear about it later.

"Um yeah, sure Mokuba... uh..." he trailed off, peering past the raven-haired youth to the sleek black sports car behind him, "Uh... is that Kaiba's..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Seto drove me here," Mokuba surmised, gesturing behind him with a thumb.

"Kaiba?" Yami echoed within Yūgi's mind as the little one spoke it. Within the next second, the businessman emerged from the vehicle. His form was watched with eager eyes as he rounded the car and the entirety of him could be seen. A deep red overcoat was the first thing that caught Yūgi's eyes. He had never seen Kaiba in such a bold shade of carmine before and the sight was refreshing as it was riveting. His chest was wrapped in black cotton; his legs were fitted with ironed white slacks that draped loosely over his dark shoes. A black belt with a silver buckle accented the entire outfit and caused him to look quite striking. His hair appeared slightly disheveled as if it had been tussled by the wind from the drive; causing his sharp eyes to prove stark in contrast. His dashing features were marred with a trademark frown as he steadily approached his brother without paying Yūgi any mind.

"Did you finish what you came here to do, Mokuba, " Seto inquired flatly to his brother, which earned him a nod. "Yep! And now I've gotta go meet with my friend at the library so see you tonight!" he chirped and ran off in the direction of the establishment. Seto silently watched him leave. Then slowly, he trailed his frigid eyes over to the spiky-haired one beside him out the corner of his eye. The moment Seto made visual contact, Yūgi felt himself slipping away as the essence of Yami took his place. The air between them suddenly became thick and unsettling. Silence was the only thing that passed between them and lasted for at least a minute. Both were uneasy, one more than the other, but both were also eager for something mutual they wouldn't yet speak about.

"..." Although he had Yami practically right in front of him, he had no words to share with him just yet. He wanted to open up to say something but all he could manage was a guarded sideways glare.

"... ..." And Yami returned the subduedness. While his expression was unreadable, it was far more pleasant than Kaiba's by comparison. Finally, one of them broke the ice and surprisingly, it wasn't Yami.

"Hi," Seto tossed out curtly.

"Hello, Kaiba."

"..."

"... ..."

"... Look..." Seto began, finally turning his head to face Yami directly. His analytical eyes traveled over Yami's slender form, then seamlessly returned to his face. He could tell that this was the formidable rival he respected most instead of the more inexperienced doppleganger. All of a sudden Seto began to feel very disturbed being so close. And being who he is, Yami had to, indirectly, make things "worse".

"Would... you like to come in?" Yami offered, stepping to the side to allow Seto further entry if he so willed it. Azure opals peered down sharply into amaranth, then fleeted inside the shop's interiors. The welcoming atmosphere of the place had an uncomfortable undertone that only Seto seemed to be aware of. And that discomfort was the possibility of being alone under the same roof with Yami—the same one who he had verbally branded as being his eternal rival– was also one he admired from afar. If the two of them had their time together, there was no telling where things may lead. And in addition to that, after reading that story, he felt even more uneasy about being around Yami from how accurate the depictions were. He had to remember to check if he had a stalker or not later when he returned to his office.

Gradually, his eyes traveled back over into the warm wavering depths of Yami's who expectantly awaited his answer. Seto's eyes narrowed acutely and a new frown marked his lips. He shifted his weight to one side and crossed his arms, silently wondering when his shirt felt too hot against his skin.

"No," he stated evenly.

"All... right...?" Yami wondered, knowing there was more than what was being shown. And Seto caught onto this immediately, "You read that story didn't you?"

Yami blinked, although he half-expected the question. He then nodded casually; his eyes brightening a bit at the topic, "Yes. Of course I did... Yūgi needed aid with his assignment..." he trailed off. Taking a pause, he lifted his head slightly to give Seto a cunning look that made the taller male break into a cold sweat, "...or should I say I helped him with his _prank_?"

Seto inwardly shivered. Outwardly, he simply half-frowned. Curse that Yami... Why did he always know just the right things to say that got under his skin so well...? Instead of speaking on it, he continued the mock conversation,"… Yeah well, it seems like Mokuba pulled a fast one on him, but the runt had it coming."

"Kaiba..." Yami reprimanded in that familiar scolding tone of his. Seto contracted his eyes even narrower, and despite how he felt, he did not want to deter his gaze from the exotic male before him, "Drop the tone. There's no point in defending a done matter anyway. And speaking of done, I'm leaving," he established, dramatically turning on his heels. The carmine of his coat wavered behind him as part of it became weightless in his wake; its hue filling the yearning orbs of a similar fiery color. Yami's eyes widened and he took an absent-minded step forward, "Kaiba, wait! You don't have to..."

The sound of the pavement crunching beneath his expensive shoes shot into the air as Seto suddenly paused in his steps. He had come this far, but he was still too stubborn to venture forward into the unknown, despite the possibility of Yami being completely willing to follow him. Yet, unlike Yami, he didn't read the ending of the story. Seto wanted to make his own ending to his own problems and not be influenced by the whimsical writing of some random outside party. Still not bothering to look directly at Yami, Seto at least felt it necessary to allow the other a sideways glare, "... … I think I do..."

"..." Yami remained silent and reluctantly accepted Seto's wishes. He could have retaliated. He could have spoken the honest words that thrived on his tongue. But he kept silent. For now. Perhaps it was for the best right now.

As Seto continued to take his leave, Yami turned and headed back inside the shop. He normally would have watched Seto until he left entirely, but he felt he should give him some space this time. Once Seto settled himself into the car, he placed his hands atop the steering wheel and stared wordlessly into space. He hated having hesitant thoughts like hew was right now. He demanded answers he wasn't willing to allow himself to obtain and him knowing that made it all the more worse.

With a disgruntled sigh, Seto ran a hand through his rich locks, "Pathetic..." he uttered to himself, " I was that close and I couldn't tell him anything... … … The next time I have a free hour I should... forget it. I'm losing my mind staying here. Who am I kidding? I'll probably never tell him... … ..." He pondered on his mangled thoughts until he finally just got tired of looping in inconclusive circles, "Whatever," he finalized. With effortless movements of his wrist, Seto started the car and threw it into drive.

As he pulled off, Yami secretly watched from one of the front windows. His features were solemn and terse; his liquidy eyes glistening with an unspoken desire and intent, "What was it that you wanted to tell me, Kaiba...?" he whispered. Unknown to him, one of his hands crept up his chest. And clutched at his heart. He wasn't sure what precise feelings he was experiencing in detail, but he did know that he cared very strongly for Kai...

"..." He could conduct these thoughts at another time. Quietly, he picked up Yūgi's book-bag and began to head up the stairs to his room. As irony would have it, his mind drifted towards the story, the ending, that he read the other night. He couldn't help but wonder if what occurred was any indication of what laid ahead of himself and...him.

" The false entity known as 'time' continued its eternal flow; sweeping over the newfound lovers and creating new challenges for them in their months spent frequenting the other. Their relationship started off hesitant and cautious, despite the feverish impatience in their eager actions towards the other."

'As time went on, their relationship went through vast changes. They started off slowly with their courtship but they couldn't seem to keep their hands off the other in contrast...'

"Their relationship was a difficult one, but somehow they managed to keep it in secrecy. That was until the one with the crimson eyes realized something highly important that he withheld from his significant other. However, he didn't have to say what was already known. The two of them were perfect for the other–too perfect. Their flawless compatibility was their greatest strength as well as their most glaring weakness. In the end, what can be said for two lovers that were so star-crossed?"

'…'

Despite coincidental similarities, a fictional story was just that–a story, and did not determine one's fate unless actively made so by action. Some of the things that occurred were happening right now, but that didn't mean the ending had to be the same. And although he was a firm believer in destiny, Yami was ready to borrow a page from Seto's book and pave his own future...

...With 'him'.

And he would be patient for however long it took.

OoO

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY RANDOM STORY X IS DONE! I just wanted to write it for a while. Back to BHB!

And yes, even with a girly pen-name name like I have(minus the Tru part) some peeps think I'm a dude.

Oh yeah and the title is a synonym/pun for "Stubborn Pride"

-Mel


End file.
